charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Takes a Halliwell
Death Takes a Halliwell is the 16th episode of the third season and the 60th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue faces the Angel of Death while two seeker demons kill everything in their way to find and kill Cole. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Keith Diamond as Reece Davidson *Simon Templeman as Angel of Death *Christopher Shea as Seeker #1 *Wade Andrew Williams as Seeker #2 Co-Starring *Michaela Watkins as Andrea *Annie Abbott as Mrs. Owens *Jeffrey Patrick Dean as Inspector *Roger Marks as Rabbi Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Seekers :D'istant cousins of vampires, the Seekers :gather information by feeding on their :victim's brain-stem cells. These demons :can be identified by their ability to float :through the air and by their long, sharp :teeth. A two pronged bite wound at the :base of a victim's skull is usually a telling :sign of a seeker's attack. :'V'anquishing the Seekers requires the :power of three and this spell: :''Knowledge gained by Murd'rous Means :is Wisdom's bitter Enemy :the mind that burns with stolen Fire :will now become your funeral pyre Spells To Summon the Angel of Death This spell was created and used by Prue Halliwell to summon The Angel of Death in order to speak with him. :Spirits of Air, Sand and Sea :Converge to set the Angel free :In the Wind, I send this Rhyme :Bring Death before me before my Time. The Seekers Vanquishing Spell This spell was written in the entry on the Seekers in the Book of Shadows. The Power of Three is needed in order for the spell to work. :Knowledge gained by murd'rous means, :is wisdom's bitter enemy. :The mind that burns with stolen fire, :will now become your funeral pyre. Powers *Invisibility:' Used by Angel of Death. *'Floating:' Used by the Seekers to float and move through the air. *'Knowledge Absorption:' Used by the Seekers to extract knowledge from their victims by biting. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe when she saw Prue not helping to save the Inspector Davidson. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to blow open the door to Andrea's office, to fling the Angel of Death (failed), and to fling one of the Seekers. *'Fading:' Type of teleportation used by the Seekers. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Soul Absorption:' Used by Angel of Death. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue at the mausoleum. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole to try to attack the Seekers. *'Dark Wisping:' Type of teleportation used by Death. Artifacts *'The Light of Eternal Love:' A magical light that represents eternal love. It was gifted to Piper and Leo by his fellow Whitelighters. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * This is the last episode where Prue uses her Astral Projection power, and it was the longest she was seen staying in astral mode. * This is also the last time both of Prue's powers are used in one episode. * This episode takes place four months after "Sleuthing with the Enemy". * Piper doesn't use her power in this episode. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power. * Inspector Davidson reappears four years later as a zombie in "Death Becomes Them". * "Don't worry it's not your time, well not just yet anyway" Death tells Prue that is not her time yet, at least not yet. This foreshadows Prue's death at the end of the season. * The Seekers are similar to the warlocks called the Collectors, who drain human brains. * This episode scored 5.4 million viewers. * This would be a rare moment where the Charmed Ones lose an innocent because one of them voluntarily did not act to save them (though according to Death, Prue's actions would not have changed anything other than her dying shortly after Davidson). Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie ''Death Takes a Holiday (1934). Glitches Continuity Errors *Leo tells Piper that he can orb her because she is his wife, but that he is not "a cosmic taxi for the whole family". However, this statement is contradicted in later episodes, where Leo freely orbs all members of the family. This is also contradicted in "Blinded by the Whitelighter" when Leo orbs all three sisters to protect all the Whitelighters. Gallery Episode Stills 316a.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: They retreated? :Prue: Yeah. I kicked ass. :Cole: No, you kicked air. :Cole: Inspector, you're in a room with three witches and a demon, do you really think that gun's gonna help? :Prue: Hi. Need a little help? :Cole: What are you doing here? :(Prue winks at him.) :Reece: How did you get here? What the hell's going on? :Seeker #1: Well, well, well. The mighty Belthazor, in bed with a witch. :Prue: Don't make me sick. :Angel of Death: (to Prue) You grieve and then you move on. :"'Phoebe:"' I hereby proclaim the tower of sand Kingdom Phoebeville! International Titles *'French:' L'ange de la mort (The Angel of Death) *'Czech:' Smrt si přišla pro Halliwellovou (Death Takes a Halliwell) *'Slovak:' Anjel smrti (Angel of Death) *'Russian:' Уроки Смерти Smerti'' (Lessons of Death)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' La muerte atrapa a una Halliwell (Death Takes a Halliwell) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La muerte quiere a una Halliwell (Death Wants a Halliwell) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' O anjo da morte (The Angel of Death) *'Serbian:' Smrt uze jednu Halivelovu (Death Takes a Halliwell) *'Italian:' Il Dolore di Prue (Prue's Pain) *'German:' Der Tod siegt immer (Death Always Wins) *'Hungarian:' Elragad a halál (Death Takes You) * 'Finnish: '''Kuolema käy kylässä (''Death Comes for Visit) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3